Wicked Games
by inlovewithcarlislecullen
Summary: Bella is battling her crush/obsession with Doctor Carlisle Cullen. She knows that it's wrong, but she wants him anyway. Enter Emmett Cullen, the intimidating teddy bear. Him and Bella become close and he starts to drop hints about, not only his, but Carlisle's love life as well. Will Bella figure out what the Doctor has been hiding from her? Or will she run away from the lies?
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! This chapter is a bit short; I just want to test this story out. If you have any feedback please PM me or comment/review. I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga. Thank you for your time. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Carlisle Cullen was a very gorgeous man.

I sat on the hospital bed watching as he readied the supplies to stitch the cut in my arm. It was strange because this injury wasn't due to my inept nature. Now, if it had been, my father, Charlie, wouldn't be having a 'stern talking to' with my best friend Jacob right outside the door. How did I know that this 'talk' was taking place? Because, I could hear Charlie yelling at Jacob from my spot on this very uncomfortable hospital bed. But, I wasn't really focusing on the words, or lack of on Jacob's behalf, that they were exchanging. I was much more interested in Doctor Carlisle Cullen with his sexily brushed back blonde hair that blended well with his onyx eyes; which I was more than honored to have on me. Unfortunately, his captivating eyes were not on me because he was the one interested, but because he had to fix something that was wrong with me.

It might be a bit self-loathing to say that I would never be good enough for Carlisle's eyes; or just Carlisle himself. I was a plain girl with nothing to offer to such a sophisticated man; who, by the way, had a wife and five children that he had adopted with said wife out of the pure kindness of his heart. He was the most perfect human being I had ever laid my eyes on. Not just because he was immeasurably attractive, but because he was a great person. He was always helping people.

For example, he was a doctor. His job indicated that he helped people everyday, even if it is by stitching up their arm or performing a surgery that could determine life or death. Another example is that he adopted five children who had no where else to go. And, by coincidence, four of them ending up finding someone they loved in each other. Emmett was the only one who didn't have a significant other within their family. Rumor was that he was dating an older woman and had to keep it secret.

"Isabella?"

My eyes shot up to meet apprehensive golden ones. My heart beat picked up and I was aware of the blush rising to my cheeks. I had been so absorbed in my dissecting of Carlisle and his family that I hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying to me. Satisfaction welled in my chest as I thought the words. _Carlisle Cullen was talking to me. _

"Yes?" I answered, clearing my throat slightly. I didn't want him to suspect anything; my behavior was certainly strange. I didn't usually zone out in the middle of something important.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded my head slowly, not trusting my voice to produce the steady tone I needed it to.

He then started to work on my arm. I watched in enthrallment as he did it quickly and painlessly. His long fingers subtly caressing my sore, reddening skin; breathing a content sigh as the coldness of his touch soothed the irritation of the cut. I suppressed a moan at the mere thought of Carlisle touching me.

I wasn't sure when I had developed a Carlisle obsession, but I was enjoying it. Maybe it had started when I saw him for the first time. It was my first day at ForksHigh School and he was dropping off his youngest daughter, Alice. He looked over at me and I held my breath.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was perfect. Everything about him called to me, especially those beautiful pale lips that hid his beautiful smile. Our eyes connected and my mind went blank, all the coherent thoughts were gone; it was just him, him, _him. _The urge to touch him, be with him, pulsed through me just as my blood was. It was as if the world had shattered, leaving us in our own galaxy. How could one man be so beautiful? Was I day dreaming? The space between us was almost painful; the pressure to be near him was prickling at my skin like little needles.

My body ached for him, wanting all of him closer; much closer. He was everything now. He was the one who broke our stare-down first, walking back to his car and driving off. I wanted to cry, to follow him, but I didn't.

"All done," a smooth, sexy voice said breaking me out of my reminiscing. My eyes, once again, immediately found Doctor Cullen's and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. He turned and removed himself from the space near me. He threw out the needles and the sanitary wipes he had used to stitch up my cut. "I appreciate everything you've done for me, Doctor Cullen," I said, purring out his name as I got off the bed.

I saw him stiffen for the briefest of seconds, before he turned to look at me again. There was a battle of emotion in those golden eyes. "You're welcome. It is my job." He chucked good naturedly, but I knew there was something spinning around in his mind. He put emphasis on the second sentence. _It is my job. _As if he were trying to tell me that he was expected to do it because that's how he took care of his family, not because he wanted to help anyone. No he wanted to help other people, it was me he didn't.

He knew. He knew that I had a crush on him and he wanted me to get the point. I received the point perfectly. Without another word exchanged, I left the room. Jacob and Charlie were sitting in the waiting room now, both facing different directions. Jacob was the first one to see me. He got up from the chair and ran over to me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"I'm so glad you're all fixed up now," he said, setting me back on my feet.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"No. Because, your dad won't give me anymore dirty looks."

I looked over Jacob's shoulder to see Charlie glaring at us, more particularly, Jacob. I laughed, mostly trying to cover up my sadness from the things that Carlisle had said. "Looks like that didn't stop him."

I bounced over to my dad in false happiness and hugged him. "C'mon dad, stop being a poor sport. He didn't mean to drop me." Jacob had a knack for picking me up because he didn't think I was capable of going somewhere without getting hurt because of how clumsy I was. But, ironically, he dropped me on the front steps as we were leaving to go to the store. Luckily the only injury I got was a long slice up my right arm. Usually it was a concussion or a broken limb.

"Fine," Charlie grumbled.

"Men," I sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday rolled around the corner and I was dreading my visit to see Doctor Cullen. He had to check up on my arm to see if it was healing properly. It had only been three days since I had gotten them in, but my dad said he insisted on the phone that we come in Monday. I was confused because I thought he wanted to see a minimum amount of me. I wasn't sure I wanted to miss my English class to be told how unwanted I was. I didn't usually make assumptions about how people felt about me. But, the way he acted at the end of our appointment had me wondering.

I got my book bag, said my goodbye to Charlie and headed to the hospital in my truck. When I got there it was empty, except for the staff. I was quickly directed to my room where Doctor Cullen was already in there, sitting on the counter. I had to say there was nothing sexier than seeing someone so sophisticated look so laid back. It was moan worthy.

"Good morning, Isabella."

I sat on the hospital bed, feeling a weird sense of deja-vu. Those golden eyes bored into mine; hungrily searching for something I wasn't sure I could give. Delectable electric shocks prickled at my skin and a breathy, low moan left my mouth. I couldn't take my eyes away from his and I found myself looking into the depths of them for an answer to a question I didn't know I asked. He was so attractive and I felt so unhealthily plain compared to him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Friday. It was very unpleasant."

I nodded slightly, not knowing what to do. I wasn't expecting him to apologize to me. It seemed like I should have been the one apologizing for my behavior. I had been the one coming onto him with the knowledge of him having a family and a wife. I was wrong for doing that, I shouldn't have acted that way.

The golden eyes that I had been staring into turned flat black and I flinched away from him. That wasn't normal. Eyes didn't just change drastic colors like that. Within a second they had turned back to the beloved golden and I sighed in relief.

"What happened to your eyes?"

His eyebrows lifted in confusion. "I'm not sure what you mean, Isabella." My name rolled off his tongue. It was beautiful. I didn't usually like being called Isabella, but in this case I didn't mind. Carlisle could do anything he wanted and I would be completely care free.

"What?" I asked, not quite remembering what I had asked him. My mind was swirling with incoherency. Carlisle got off the counter and started walking towards me, his eyes scanning mine.

Before I knew what was going on the door busted open and in walked Carlisle's oldest son, Emmett. I moved my eyes to him. He was tall and buff. He would be intimidating if he wasn't always smiling. "Hey Bella. I have some bad news," Emmett said, his eyes landing on me. "I accidentally hit your car on my way in. The bumper fell off."

Carlisle gave him a hard look. "Emmett, how could you be so irresponsible?"

"I'm sorry dad," he said, giving his dad the same look he was receiving. Then he turned to me and smiled sadly. "I'll pay to have it fixed, I swear. It'll be as good as new. And, you can get a ride with me to school until it's fixed, if you'd like?"

I had to admit I was more shocked that Emmett Cullen was offering me a ride than I was that my car had been hit. My truck was ancient; it was a matter of time before something happened to it. I wasn't really upset about it, especially since Emmett said he was going to pay for it. He was even nice enough to offer me rides to school until it was fixed. I hadn't really thought of Emmett as nice before but I was feeling a little guilty that I hadn't. He didn't seem like a bad person.

"How'd you even know I was in here?"

He smiled, looking at his dad with amusement in his eyes. "I just asked where my dad was and you just so happened to be in the same room as he was." He gave me a wink. I wasn't sure if he was hinting at something or if he was flirting with me. I had never taken Emmett for the flirtatious type.

"Emmett!" Carlisle hissed, staring at his son with anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Can you just check her stitches so we can go to school?"

Carlisle did as his son asked, quickly inspecting my arm before writing something on my chart. "Your arm is healing fine. I'll make you another appointment for next Monday. Hopefully we can take them out by then."

"Oh, mom said she wants you home by five for dinner," Emmett told his father as we walked out of the examination room together. Jealousy raced through my veins at the thought of Carlisle getting home from work and kissing his wife. It was illogical jealousy. He had been with his wife for a while, they even had children together. I shouldn't be getting upset over that but I was. How was it fair that she was the one he chose to marry? Why couldn't I have been born a few years earlier?

I got my book bag from my car and got in Emmett's.

"You have a crush on my dad."

I froze. He couldn't know. It wasn't even that obvious. No one even knew about it. Maybe he was bullshiting, trying to joke around to make it less awkward for me. There was no possible way he knew that I liked his dad. Maybe all the other girls that he knew had a crush on his dad and he was just assuming that I did too. It wasn't like I had walked around town screaming "I have a crush on Carlisle Cullen." It was almost impossible for him to know. Unless he was a mind reader of some sort.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He chuckled. "Of course you do. The way you look at him makes it obvious. But, that's not how I know."

"Okay, how do you know? Hypothetically, of course."

He smiled brightly.

"He told me."

I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Carlisle knew that I liked him? Or course he did. I had made it so obvious when I was getting my stitches. That's why he had been so cold to me at the end. I knew he knew I liked him. He must have gone home and laughed about it with his whole family. His wife probably hates me now. She probably thinks I'm going to mess up their life together or something. I ran my hand through my hair angrily. I shouldn't have been flirting with him on Friday. I should have just got my stitches and left, like any other teenager would.

I take that back. I'm not sure most teenage girls in Forks would just sit there while a hot doctor touched their arm. Especially if they had a crush on him. I was being too hard on myself. I was just human, I made mistakes.

"Do you hate me?" I asked Emmett, directing my gaze out the window.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I like your dad." I felt weird saying that to him. Partially because he already knew and because it was his dad that I was talking about. But, it felt really good to tell someone how I felt about him.

He laughed again.

"No. You can't help that you like him, trust me."

I frowned. "Yeah I know. He's perfect."

"No Bella. I mean, its nature. You are meant to be with him."

"Now you're just fucking with me. Stop playing games. It's not fair, Emmett."

He sighed, frustrated and for the first time since I officially met him, I could relate to him. I was extremely frustrated that I had to talk about my feelings to Emmett. Someone who thought everything was a joke. I wasn't sure if I could handle this for a few more days. I'd probably end up pulling all my hair out.

"Look, I can't tell you everything, because that could get me and you in some serious trouble. But, our family isn't how it seems."

I had noticed how his family was different. All of them were pale, with golden eyes and were undeniably attractive. I have yet to see one of them eat something off their plate at lunch or fail a class.

"Yeah. You're all perfect."

"Damn it Bella. That's not it. We don't act like a normal family, right?"

"I mean you guys all date each other. It's because no one else is good enough for you, no?" I was getting more upset with every passing moment. He was just pointing out that his family was perfect and they only deserved perfection. Was I supposed to be happy that I would never be good enough for them? Was that supposed to cheer me up?

"Carlisle isn't married to Esme," he blurted out as he pulled into a parking spot at school. Four pairs of eyes fell on us as we got out of the car and I noticed that they were all golden. "Shit," Emmett muttered. "Come on Bella, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and I was too busy staring into the eyes of a furious boy with copper hair, Edward. "Why is he mad?" I asked, more to myself than to Emmett.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Oh yeah. Carlisle wasn't married to who I thought he was. I wasn't sure if that meant he wasn't married at all. But, that had to be a good thing, right? Now his family wouldn't hate me for liking their father.

"So, why'd you tell me?"

"Because, you, out of all people, deserve to know."

"Whatever."

* * *

All my classes went by very slowly. I tried my best not to make eye contact with any of the Cullens. I was hoping that I would see Emmett sometime during the day, but no such luck. What he had told me this morning had been going through my mind all day. Carlisle wasn't married. My self-loathing streak could end now. I didn't have to keep feeling bad for having a crush on him and flirting with him.

By the end of the day I was worn out and just wanted to go home. Emmett found me waiting outside and we got in his car.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow after school?" he asked me when we got to my house.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Would you like to go to out with me?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Not like out on a date, Bella."

"Where?"

"I'll decide tomorrow."

"Sure, Emmett."

"Bye Bella," he said, giving me a huge smile.

"Bye Emmett."

I gathered all my stuff and quickly got out of the car. Why in the world did Emmett want to hang out with me? I thought we were only talking because he messed up my car? I groaned as I walked up my stairs. My life was getting complicated and I didn't want that.

When I got to my room I dropped my book bag on the floor and threw myself on my bed.

Peace at last.


End file.
